


Shadows Creep (In The Night Hours)

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their date, Alec and Magnus find themselves dancing around yet another type of dynamic. Maryse, ever the bearer of bad news, shoots Alec's good mood down and gives him a rude awakening on his missing parabatai. Magnus does what he can whilst balancing his duties as the High Warlock of Brooklyn to his fellow Downworlders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Creep (In The Night Hours)

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read any of the books so do excuse the liberties I took with regards to the character's abilities or otherwise.
> 
> Title is from War of Hearts by Ruelle.

Guilt. It was a feeling Alec knew all too well but never for this reason. The guilt was eating him alive as his mother shouted at him and he belittled himself for it.

“You went gallivanting at night to go with that _Downworlder_ ,” Maryse spat spitefully. “And you think you have the right to ask me why you weren’t told of the lead we had on Jace?”

It was one night. How could he have gone for the shortest and most enjoyable 5 hours of his life and miss something so important?

“Alexander!”

Alec flinched. _No_. Only Magnus gets to call him that now.

“We shouldn’t have to inform you because you are supposed to be here _in the know_. You have disappointed us, the Clave and your brother – your parabatai. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Maryse gave one last contemptuous look, turned on her heel and walked away.

All in all, it wasn’t as bad as Alec thought it would be. He expected more derogatory remarks, threats of disowning him and much more. Though, none of it would compare to the utter guilt gnawing on him from the inside out.

Jace. How could he have, for even one second, let go of finding his brother to focus on his happiness with Magnus? _Jace…_

Alec sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Izzy dart past a corridor and hurriedly walked to catch up to her. “Izzy!” He called out once he was near enough to her short and confident stature walking with purpose down the hall.

Isabelle stopped and turned. She was uncharacteristically chewing on her bottom lip as she flounders to him. “Oh, Alec. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Jace. I just… I wanted you to have some time with Magnus and, well, me and Clary – we handled it. It lead to a dead-end.”

Alec smiled through his own pain and patted his sister’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Izzy. Thanks. Just, keep me updated next time, okay?”

“Oh…” Isabelle frowned and shook her head from one side to another. She sighed then drew herself to her full height. “Oh, alright, big brother. Just don’t ruin anything for you and Magnus.”

“Ruin?”

“Alec,”

And this was one of those moments when Alec felt like he’d shrunk to a shorter stature than that of his sister and like he was very much the younger one under an older sister’s stern gaze.

“Please don’t tell me you don’t think Magnus will get jealous?”

Alec’s lips twisted, his face turning into one of confusion. “Jace is my parabatai.”

Isabelle exhaled loudly, closing her eyes. “Yes, Alec, I know.”

“Your point?” Alec asked grumpily, disliking how rapidly his sister could make him dumbfounded.

“Oh! Nevermind… I’m sure Magnus will understand.” Isabelle replied with a strain. She looked past his shoulder for a second and grimaced. “Ah, there’s Clary. You okay, big bro?”

Still rather confused, Alec nodded albeit a bit smugly at her admittance that Magnus would understand his situation.

“Great. You want to come with? I’m joining Clary to see her mother recovering at the infirmary.”

“Uh –,”

“She could have information on Valentine.” Isabelle suddenly said, batting her eyelashes.

Alec snapped into attention, ignoring his sister’s antics. “Then I should go. She might have a lead on where Jace could be as well.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The infirmary had always been white, clinical and plain awful. Really, every time he set foot in it, Magnus wanted to douse the whole place in rainbow glitter. At least then it would have a bit of life and colour.

He got a full body shiver from a phantom cold draft and smiled wanly at his own reflection by the far end of the room. It was no pleasure to be in the same building as Maryse Lightwood especially after the proverbial ‘fuck you’ he gave her – and the entire Clave, if he were to be honest – when he crashed the wedding. He now feared more for his life when left without Shadowhunter allies that would defend him inside the Institute. Because it wasn’t like hurting Maryse, no matter how justified, would blow over well.

No, he’d just end up dead. Tortured first and then well and truly dead. He did not fancy _that_.

So, it was gnawing on him being so vulnerable in the Institute. He wanted out quick. It was obvious by how fast his magic was dancing atop Jocelyn’s body, checking if there were any effects from the potions and probing her mind lightly to ensure she was simply having nightmares and not slipping back into a coma.

The doors to the infirmary opened and his body went taut, trying to hold in his flinch and great desire to look at the possible threat. But a light tinkering teasing laugh that he knew to be unmistakably Isabelle eased him and he let out a discreet sigh of relief, turning around.

Immediately, his eyes brightened at the sight of his Alexander however his smile was only reciprocated with a strained one for which Isabelle elbowed her brother for. Brows furrowing, he carelessly informed the approaching Clary that her mother was fine before sauntering over to his Shadowhunter. His hands lifted up and caressed the sides of Alexander’s arms like an old habit and he took pleasure in seeing how the boy relaxed a bit.

His eyes focused on bright hazels and he resisted the urge to check the boy out. He deserved many cookie points for that.

“Hey, Magnus.” Alexander murmured softly.

“Something wrong?”

The Shadowhunter struggled a bit, body twisting ever so slightly. “Just… I forgot about Jace.” He admited, eyes lowered and bottom lip worried by pristine white teeth. His foot started tapping the floor agitatedly. “I need to find Jace.”

“And you will.” Magnus asserted strongly.

Alexander shook his head. “We will. Yeah. I need clues. I need leads. Information isn’t coming fast enough.”

“Hey, okay,” Magnus soothed, squeezing the toned arms under his hands. “Why don’t you lend me something of Jace’s and I’ll try to see if I can track him?”

“Yeah,” Alexander’s head shot up, eyes slightly wider. “Yeah. Let’s go. I mean – Are you free now?”

Magnus gave a smile then turned to his back slightly. “Izzy, Clary. I’ll be going now.”

Isabelle gave a wink while Clary just nodded absentmindedly, focused on her mother.

Suddenly, his hand was caught in a warm big one and he was being tugged out of the room. Magnus simply followed, worried. Alexander wasn’t this agitated yesterday. In fact, he had seemed carefree almost. Well, except for the immortality issue that they were barely beginning to scratch the surface of.

But Magnus, for all his concern for the boy, was definitely appreciating how Alexander’s body was all tensed in front of him as he stalked through the hallway. His muscles bunched in delicious ways and Magnus licked his lips rather lecherously, not even caring that he was close to drooling at the strong nape he was on eye level with. Ah… The things he could do to the boy.

He almost crashed against the back he was admiring when the boy stopped in front of a door. Magnus frowned when he felt the hand holding his trembling. “Alexander?”

The Shadowhunter swallowed audibly. “Nothing.  I… It seems more real, somehow, entering Jace’s room when he isn’t here.”

Magnus squeezed the hand holding his. “You can do this.”

With a terse nod, Alexander gripped the handle to the room and twisted it open. He took one step into the room then grabbed something from the top of the table just to the right of the door. And just as brief, he retreated and closed the door.

Magnus raised a brow but the boy simply handed over the object he took. It was a stele.

Regretfully, Magnus took his hand back from Alexander’s and held the stele in both hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His magic wrapped around the stele then delved in further to channel through to its owner and – nothing. He frowned and probed a bit harder yet something was stopping him. It wasn’t a spell or a ward. It felt like a natural tracking blocker. Most likely water. No wonder no one’s seen them around the city despite the searches of both the Nephilim and the Downworlders.

He sighed and opened his eyes, keeping it on the stele. “There’s nothing, Alexander.” Magnus said quietly. “But I’ll hazard a guess that they’re not on land. Don’t take my word for it though.” He winked, trying to make the situation lighter but the boy merely creased his face harder. Magnus raised his hand and smoothed it over, thumb caressing smooth pale skin. “Darling, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Alexander took a deep breath and stepped away. “Thanks, Magnus. I’ll walk you out? I need to search through the computers, see if I can spot anything the others can’t.”

Feeling quite helpless, Magnus nodded. “Alright.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

It’s late in the afternoon when Magnus got back to the Hotel Dumort. He walked through the dark corridors and brightly lit lounges, wondering why he came back here and not his loft.

Magnus entered Raphael’s room and immediately flopped down on his back on top of the covers, cushioning his head on a memory pillow. Not an hour later, he was dimly aware of the door opening and knew it was Raphael back from a meeting of sorts or maybe a walk around the hotel after waking.

He ignored his friend though and remained staring at the ceiling, mind blank. He felt empty and it was nice. He didn’t move either when the bed dipped on the side. He was at peace and he couldn’t be bothered to spare the Spanish boy a glance even though he knew he should.

“Hey,” Raphael greeted, voice slightly rough.

And Magnus had this insane urge to giggle because if he closed his eyes, he could actually pretend that he and Raphael had sex and this was their morning-after despite it being the wrong time of the day. But he quelled the urge and peeked at his friend instead. The vampire was, as ever, dressed impeccably and as handsome as ever.

Magnus made a noise. “I’m enjoying being a dead weight.”

Raphael snorted. “You aren’t a dead weight.”

“Mm… no. Maybe like a floppy fish. A koi fish.” Magnus amended. Koi fishes were pretty. Maybe he’s high?

“Are you high?”

There. Raphael was a good friend who can read minds. “Maybe.”

The bed shifted again then righted. Raphael had stood up and was now looming over him. A cross between his normal infuriating smirk and a worried frown marred his features. “You left last night.”

Magnus snorted. The Spanish boy was like a mother hen sometimes. “Sorry, mother. I forgot to ask for permission.” Raphael completely frowned then. “I met up with Alexander.” Magnus continued on a lighter tone.

Raphael nodded and turned away. Some steps and a loud thump later, Magnus knew the Spanish boy was sat on the couch. A few minutes passed before the vampire spoke again. “How was it?”

Surprised, Magnus answered right away without preamble. “Good.”

“Hm,” Raphael hummed almost haughtily. “At least he wasn’t one of those Nephilim that broke Camille out.”

“Ah…” Magnus sat up then. “I don’t think he even knows that’s what happened.” He mused.

Raphael merely raised a brow.

“Oh, _please_ , Raphael. The boy follows the Law to the T. Breaking Camille out was dangerous and against the Accords. He wouldn’t do it nor would he agree to it.” Magnus raised his knees to tuck to his chest, pressing his face onto his arm to face Raphael more clearly. “Any news on Camille?”

Raphael’s face immediately darkened. “If you count finding out the blood shipment was robbed and humans were found dead then yes.”

"Got that from the meeting you just came from?"

"Oh?" Raphael hummed again. "We might need some ground rules. Our need to report to each other will get annoying fast."

Magnus barked out a laugh. "We figured it out before."

"Well, there is that." Raphael puckered his lips in such a manner that meant he was thinking of something unsavoury. "Can you help me track Camille down?"

A beat. "How?"

Raphael made a completely unnecessary sigh. "I'm going to the docks tonight."

Magnus took a deep breath and stretched out his limbs. He slipped out of the bed and walked over to sit beside Raphael. "What's the plan?"

"We're just checking it out. See if there's anything there that might indicate something."

"Just us?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Are you actually worried?"

Magnus scratched his brow a bit, nose wrinkling. "I believe the Circle are at the ocean. Can't be too safe."

"I'll bring some choice subordinates along?"

"Too many of us will attract attention. I'll cloak us."

Raphael's lips straightened to a grim line. "I honestly could have lived without another war. Impending or otherwise."

"Agreed." Magnus murmured back solemnly.

“I’m enjoying riling up the mutts far too much.”

Magnus snorted then a full blown laugh bubbled out of him and suddenly the room was filled with his laughter and Raphael’s quite giggles (not that the Spanish boy would admit to giggling).

 

*~*~*~*

 

The moon shined brightly from above, reflecting beautifully on the waves of the ocean that lapped gently against the docks. It was dark at the pier, not much hustle and bustle due to it being near midnight. The port was deserted with only a few guards roaming around to ensure the security of the area.

Wind blew through the space between rusting steel shipping containers to rustle yellow tape surrounding a solitary container opened wide, doors ripped off their hinges. The dusty concrete within the circle of the ‘Do Not Cross’ makeshift cordon was dark black and faded on some spots with three human-shaped chalk marks drawn ominously on top of the expanse of dried blood.

Scuffs and clangs ricocheted around the emptied container and a security guard passing by ran forward immediately, flashing light inside to see… nothing. Creeped, the man hurriedly stepped backwards and turned to run away.

“ _Dios_.”

Magnus bit back a laugh. “Stop cursing, Raphael.” He was looking around the container, his golden-green cat eyes bright as it ran through every inch of the shipment he stood in. “Also, there’s nothing.”

Raphael sighed dramatically. “Well, it’s to be expected. The shipment was robbed last night and discovered by the humans at dawn. Clearly, the police has cleared everything and has no clue as to what actually happened.”

“This is a bust.”

“Stop saying mundane phrases.”

Magnus stuck his tongue out childishly and was rewarded with a roll of eyes.

“Let’s go.” Raphael huffed and moved out.

Magnus followed and then stopped at the edge of the container just before he could step out onto the concrete. He tried to move but it was like there was an invisible wall. _Shit_. “Raphael!”

Raphael whipped around. “What?”

“Something is keeping me inside.”

Raphael blinked then crouched down inhumanly fast, his eyes darted back and forth over the vicinity. He shifted forwards, nose twitching as he sniffed. “There isn’t anything.” His voice was mildly hysterical and Magnus found it oddly comforting. “What do I do?”

“What is there to do?” Magnus sighed. Honestly, he expected a trap from Camille sooner or later. He just preferred that it would be later and hopefully, never. He wasn’t as lucky as he had hoped.

Raphael stood up and he was as close to Magnus as he could get without them touching. The invisible wall felt more tangible than it did earlier. “I’ll call Catarina.”

Magnus nodded. “Alright.”

**_BANG!_ **

Raphael whirled around as Magnus jumped at the loud sound.

**_KLANG!_ **

“The fuck?” Raphael lowered his stance in front of Magnus protectively once more, his fangs bared.

Magnus worked his jaw nervously. He was too vulnerable like this.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

“AAAAH!” A loud deep shriek pierced the air.

Magnus felt his heart race. “Raphael.” The name slipped out without purpose.

Raphael shifted backwards, even closer to Magnus.

“Raphael.” Magnus repeated but with intention now. “Raphael, go.”

“Are you shitting me right now?”

“No. Go! Your clan needs you and clearly, it’s me that’s wanted here.”

Raphael twitched.

They both knew Raphael had to leave. Because as vulnerable as Magnus was at that moment, Raphael was too. The only difference was that while Magnus couldn’t leave, Raphael could and he should.

“Go!”

Raphael straightened up and when he faced Magnus, his face was conflicted. “I’ll call Catarina and bring your Nephilim. I’ll be back.”

Magnus nodded gratefully. “I know, _amigo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
